


With a Little Help from my friends

by Fang138



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a long day at work and Sherlock has gotten in trouble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/gifts).



> This is for the tumblr Johnlock Challenges - Grab Bag Challenge. I had the prompt from lapislazulilong which had the dialogue “You have to admit, you had it coming.”
> 
> This was my first time doing a challenge and my first go at writing something more than a drabble in the Fandom. It was really a fun experience.

John was working on his paperwork that had accumulated all day, situating all the cases in their proper files. It had been a long day because of the influx of people coming in with the flu this season. He had seen several patients of every age that were ill and it had made the day so very monotonous. He had developed a migraine after the second screaming toddler he had seen as it had taken the better part of ten minutes to wrangle the young boy as he kept running away.  The Paracetamol he had earlier was finally easing the pain. 

            He was vaguely aware of a commotion in the waiting room, but it happens so often he didn’t even bother to avert his attention. He continued on typing out the information he needed to add, when he heard someone outside the door saying something about the police being involved. That was enough to make John pause in thought and he decided that he isn’t going to get anything done with all the noise going on.  As he opened the door he heard the noise of whoever the patient was screaming as a team of nurses leaded the man to an exam room. Just then he heard the voice yell his name and he looks up in turn seeing Lestrade looking rather annoyed at the receptionist. It clicks in his mind all at once.

            John almost pushes the young receptionist out of the way demanding to know what had happened. Lestrade seems thankful to see a familiar face in all the chaos. Lestrade explains that they were working on a fairly simple murder case when Sherlock had deduced that a grieving widow was impregnated by the victim’s brother. The brother being a well-to-do politician didn’t appreciate the deduction in a room full of police and reporters and proceeded to catch Sherlock off-balance by punching him in the face.

            John still trying to piece things together was unable to hear Sarah calling his name. Sarah taps John on the back startling him. As he jumps around she explains to him that Sherlock has refused to let anyone touch him since Lestrade had dragged him in. She continues on telling him that he needs stitches, but if anyone gets too close to him he starts yelling for John. John has a moment of clarity where he can empathize with Sherlock thinking people were stupid and wondered whyno one had got him when Sherlock arrived. He bounds towards the room knowing that no matter how simple Sherlock’s injury was he could inevitably make it worse. When John sweeps through the curtain Sherlock stops fidgeting and yelling, the stillness confuses the nurses that are trying to wrestle with the detective. John smiles softly at Sherlock and the ridiculous situation.

            Sherlock refuses to let John touch him while the nurses are still there. The second they are alone they both relax. John smirks as Sherlock complains that the punch was completely uncalled for. John tending to the injury says to Sherlock, “You have to admit, you had it coming.” Their eyes meet and Sherlock searches into John’s trying to determine if any subtext was behind the words. Sherlock’s eyes widen and John can see that some thought had processed through and then they both started giggling uncomfortably at the same time. Lestrade stepped in and announced he was leaving, but that Sherlock needed to go to the Yard in the morning for a statement.

            John declares himself done with work for the day. He leaves taking Sherlock with him, leaving a room full of people confused at the powers Dr. John Watson had on the other man. When they make their way to the flat the question on John’s mind might as well have been said aloud as Sherlock answered in that spooky, telepathic way, “You should know by now that I require only competent assistance and you are the only one I trust. And yes I am well aware that it is a very simplistic injury.”

            John stares at Sherlock as he speaks but his throat had tightened the second the word trust had left Sherlock’s lips. John realizes that he had been staring at his lips for longer than necessary and started blushing furiously. John looks up at Sherlock staring at him and concentrating hard. John’s heart skips a beat as Sherlock leans closely towards him and kisses him slowly and meticulously careful. After the kiss deepens to the point where the need of oxygen becomes necessary John laughs and asks, “What the hell was that?”

            “Did I make a misjudgment in my deduction?” Sherlock asks.

            John pauses for a moment to think, “No. I don’t think so.”

            The couple continues snogging, leaning on the wall in the kitchen for support. They enjoy the shape and feel the closeness of their bodies create. They each catalogue as much information as possible, both reveling in the experience. Sherlock stops abruptly and John gives him a confused and questioning glance. Sherlock shifts uncomfortably before stating, “I’m not sure what to do. I obviously know what to do in theory, but in practice…”

            John smiles reassuringly at Sherlock realizing that it should have been obvious that Sherlock wasn’t very experienced. He tries to brainstorm an idea as quickly as possible on how to ease Sherlock’s anxiety. He recalls a time when he was in his first year at University and how a lovely girl propositioned him at a pub and ended up teaching him a few things that night. Sherlock is waiting self-consciously for a reply. When John says, “I remember telling you earlier that you must rest and as your doctor I really must insist”, Sherlock is disappointed and realizes that he should have predicted John’s disinterest.

            John suddenly grabs Sherlock by the cuffs of his shirt and drags him upstairs and into John’s room leaving Sherlock completely perplexed. John upon seeing the look on his friend’s face feels more confidant and daring. He realizes that he for once since meeting the detective he can throw him off his game and leave him vulnerable and thoughtless. John slides Sherlock down onto his bed and begins to unbuckle Sherlock’s belt. Sherlock is lying on the bed, mesmerized by John completely lost in the moment. John moves on unbuttoning Sherlock’s pants and he inevitably grows harder as he realizes that Sherlock isn’t wearing underwear. Sherlock takes in an astonishingly deep breath as John grabs his member and it hardens instantly. While working Sherlock John mentally categorizes what techniques he thinks Sherlock would like the most. John leans up to kiss Sherlock and moments after feels Sherlock’s body lurching forward demanding contact. John decides then to kiss his way down to his main objective. He starts at Sherlock’s neck finding every erogenous zone he can remember while there. As he moves lower to his chest Sherlock starts making deep whimpers that although odd they sound coming from the man only serve to carry John on forward.

            When John makes his way down Sherlock’s thighs he hears a hitched “O, God” and smiles against his skin. John gathers his courage and takes the base of Sherlock in his hand and licks a line all the way up to the tip of the penis. He swirls his tongue around the head and glans and swears he can hear Sherlock muttering in some foreign language. John decides that he has teased Sherlock enough and if he wants Sherlock to truly lose it he will have to come at him hard. John proceeds to swallow him whole and finds that his partner can’t help but completely arch off the bed. He allows Sherlock to let himself go and pump into his mouth as John hallows his mouth and tries to remember from experience what would give Sherlock the most pleasure. John can feel the temperature rise and notices the hardness increasing in his mouth as Sherlock makes all sorts of incorrigible sounds. He can see Sherlock’s hands flying around trying to find something to grip. John grabs one of the hands and rubs it and with that Sherlock loses it and starts ejaculating into John’s mouth as John works him through the experience.

            John seeing the disheveled look of Sherlock losing only needs to touch himself briefly to get off. Sherlock grabs John and pulls him up to where he is laying and holding John close kisses him tenderly. John decides that they need a moment to recuperate before cleaning up and then he looks up and realizes that Sherlock has fallen asleep holding him. John decides that he likes the comfort of it and falls asleep thinking that at least he knows one way now to get Sherlock to sleep when he wants him to.


End file.
